Almost a Nonexisting Day
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: The way I see Vegeta and Bulma's wedding. A little cold feet for the Saiyan Prince. VegetaxBulma


Almost a Nonexisting Day

**Random idea, that's all it was. Well I don't own DBZ, if I did then I would have continued after Dragon Ball GT since it came off as a cliffhanger to me! *spaz***

**Itachi: *pats with tail* I know, you were spazzing about this last night. I'm surprised you didn't actually snap. **

**Neko: I'm surprised your still my muse then.**

"Goku are you ready?" A voice asked a man that had his back turned toward him, his face looking out the window.

Turning around, the said person had that same goofy smile on his face. He nodded. "Vegeta, you didn't call me Kakarot."

"Do you want me to?" Vegeta hissed as he tugged at the collar of the shirt that seemed so discomfited. His future father-in-law insisted that he wear a suit instead of the formal Saiyan armor that he wore every day it seemed like it. He wasn't even sure why he had to wear the monkey suit like the rest of them. It wasn't that special of a day to him.

"You usually call me it anyway." Goku explained the already known fact as he grinned at the shorter man.

"Why do I have to get dressed up? There are no such things as marriage on Vegetasei or in Saiyan lives." Vegeta insisted as he tugged at the collar more.

"It's a big thing Vegeta. It's a really big thing to people on Earth. Just think, Bulma's getting dressed up too. It's an extremely special day because Trunks can have his parents joined together and you'll be a family." Goku explained more as he let his hands fall down on the Saiyan Prince's shoulders.

"We're having sex in front of everyone?" Vegeta asked, fear clearly written on his face.

"No. That's private and saved for the honeymoon." Goku laughed.

"What if he doesn't want to go through with it? He's stubborn as it is. I mean, he goes on about Saiyan ways as if I am a newborn Saiyan baby." Bulma asked then ranted as she paced.

"I highly doubt it since Goku's with him." Chichi insisted as she grabbed some of the material of the white dress. Smiling, she looked to Mrs. Brief.

"She's beautiful." Her mother commented as Bulma herself gazed at the reflection in the mirror.

"If Goku's with him, I'm surprised they haven't gotten into another sparring match again. I mean, look at the time we came over for Gohan's birthday. Once they saw each other, they were ready to fight." Bulma mumbled as she looked at the women in the room.

"That stopped when I brought my frying pan out." Chichi finished with that same confident smile she took on.

Taking a breath, Bulma tried to think positive about this union that was going to happen. They were actually in love with each other and it was for their son. Most of her reason was for their only child but she was in love with him also.

"It's time." Chichi called as the next door neighbor's daughter walked in front of them.

Mrs. Brief was carrying Trunks who was trying to eat the pillow that had the golden bands on it.

Standing behind them as they walked away to the music, Bulma was greeted by her father and Tama. Smiling, she took the arm that he offered to his daughter and waited for the music to change.

He wasn't sure why he was getting bound with this woman. Sure he had that mushy emotion of love for her and their son but it wasn't right for a prince – of all Saiyans – to be marrying when it wasn't in the Saiyan customs. All they did was get a woman pregnant and not worry about her. Sure they would see their new born child but that's it. Then again, only Saiyan nobility was ever wedded that he knew of.

When the music started, everyone watched the girl and his son with the flowers and rings pass by. Then the maids of honor walked with the music slowly changing.

"This is it." Goku whispered as he nudged his elbow into the ribs of the prince.

"Shut up Kakarot." Vegeta whispered with a hiss before looking to his soon to be wife. He seemed to lose all the words that he wanted to say at that moment.

Smiling on her father's arms, she made her way to him. Giving her father a kiss on a cheek and a hug, she turned her attention to the man that made her son possible.

Through the preacher talking, it seemed like forever to the two.

"Vegeta, please give your vows if you may."

Unfamiliar fear made his mouth dry. Clearing his throat, he began, "We never got along because of your loud moth and my temper but now we do. We have a son together who we didn't expect from something that brought on an emotion I never would have experienced if it wasn't for you. We'll be together. I take you as my bride."

With that, he slipped on the smaller golden band.

"Yours now Bulma."

Smiling, she ignored the fear that made her want to high tail it out of there. "We never really knew each other due to your race and temper. You didn't care about me or anyone when you came here. All you wanted to do was beat Goku. I'm sure we'll make it work. I take you as my husband."

After slipping the last golden band on and the preacher talking more, the one part everyone expected came. "You may kiss the bride."

With that being said, Vegeta lifted the veil and kissed the woman that stole his cold heart and warmed it.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Brief."

The reception was crazy in the aqua haired woman's eyes. Holding her son and bouncing him gently, she watched as Goku and Vegeta glared at each other as their chopsticks were ready to take the last piece of sushi.

Gohan walked by and took it, popping it into his mouth.

"That was mine!" Both Saiyans yelled at the young man before going back and glaring at the other.

"Do you want to glare anymore?" Chichi asked as she smirked, holding a frying pan in her hands.

"No." Goku muttered before inching away from the newlywed.

"Good." Chichi walked away, setting the frying pan down next to her.

Shaking her head, Bulma knew what was going to happen during the honeymoon and she couldn't wait to be with that man.

**And it is done. Please review.**


End file.
